Unattainable
by Edward-Lover-All-The-Way
Summary: Who knew that one day could change your whole life. Even if it seems like the smallest thing at the time.


**Chapter One**

**How, could after everything that seemed so real, be gone in such a short time? I was stupid, idiotic, foolish, to say in the least. And for an awful reason. I didn't want to tell my dad. That I was going to the movie. With a boy. A boy who I had been crushing on for two years, but now I blew it. I can't erase what I've done. **

**But I very much wish that I could.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

**My last year of primary school, fifth grade, before I moved up into Junior High. It was a scary thought, "Sixth-grade, I don't know any of the teachers. I don't know my way around the school. I like having one classroom all day, not having to switch teachers every forty-five minutes." **

**Yeah it sounds dumb, but I liked the fifth grade. Or at least, I did. I go to Mrs. Debby in the morning at Eight a.m., sit at my desk and history begins. It's my favorite class, but for probably the worst reason. Is it the wars, the battles, the old documents, learning of old heroes? No, its not. It's because out of all the things we study, my partner who sits next to me, Delos Gordan, always forgets his history book at home. And I have to share mine with him while we copy notes out of it. **

**Delos was what you imagine when you look at him with, 5'5, well muscled upper body, from playing football and basketball and baseball, shaggy light brown hair with blonde highlights in it.**

**Yep, you guessed it. A total prep, well the guy who would hang out with the preps, and date the cheerleader. Not one who would spend his time talking to someone who's boring, and, well pretty much doesn't fit in in here. **

**That would be me. Morgan Joel, who is short, barley 5'0, size five, unlike most of the girls who wear a size like 0, frizzy strawberry blonde hair barley shoulder length with those poofy bangs in the front that looks cute on a five year old, not on eleven year old, a very round face and wears glasses. I don't do sports, well I used too till I played once during school and everyone was taller than me, and I spend most of my time in the library. Yep, your average geek. That's pretty much what I'm known for, the girl who answers questions when asked, but spends the rest of the time quiet and with her nose in a book.**

**It was the last day of school and I was all ready to march into history and finally tell Delos that I liked him. And I was prepared for rejection, and for him to tell me that he wanted to be friends, and I would have been fine with that. Or that was what I was telling myself. **

**As I walked into that classroom, I froze in the doorway. **

**There sitting on the corner of his desk was Lilly Brandon, my best friend. Well she was supposed to be.**

**She was pretty much my only real friend I had because she was sort of an outcast too, but there was a huge difference between the two of us. **

**Lilly was about 5'4, long wavy brown hair so dark it almost look black, and swoop bangs. She plays basketball and softball, and about a size 2, with a slender heart shaped face.**

**Yep the you guessed right again. She is everything I'm not. She was also the only person who knew I liked Delos. So why was she sitting on the edge of his desk, touching his arm and laughing at something that probably not that funny anyway? Well that's where you know about as much as I do. **

**I couldn't stand to watch this much longer and there was no way I was going to go and sit down over there with her hanging all over him, it would just be awkward.**

_Riiinnnggg!!!_

**Wow saved by the bell, how corny is that.**

**The bell rang, Lilly went to her seat, after one more smile in Delos's direction, and I took mine.**

**And even though Lilly wasn't there it was still the most awkward class of my life. And it got even more so when he tried to talk to me.**

"**Hey Moe," Delos said turning and finally seeming to notice I was there, "You were late, where were you at? I was beginning to think I wasn't going to have a history book at all, and on the last day of school at that." he smiled that smile I love to see, not the ones he gives to the girls he's flirting with, but an actually genuine smile.**

**On any other day when he smiled like that I would have smiled back and probably made a sarcastic comment to make him laugh. **

**Not today.**

**I frowned at him "I don't see how it's any of your business, and I sure you could have borrowed from L..…someone else" I choked back a sob, almost saying Lilly instead. **

"**Hey! What's with you, I didn't do anything". And he didn't. That he knew of, which isn't his fault, cause he has no clue I like him.**

"**Nothing, I just….am having an off day" I finished lamely, which I knew that he would except cause it was pretty what summed up my morning.**

"**Oh come on cheer up, last day of school, then you won't have to see all those preps you hate for three months" There was that dang smile again, and still I didn't smile back. **

"**And you can spend the whole summer hangin' with your friend Lilly" And he smiled again except it wasn't the same smile, it the flirtatious smile, because when he said her name, looked at her. **

**And that is when I pretty much lost it.**

"**Will you just shut up already, and if answering you is what it takes then no I will not be hanging out with Lilly cause she's not my friend. I don't have any, and yes, I will be glad to get out of here for summer from all the preps, including you. Now will you please just leave me alone!" **

**Well he wasn't smiling anymore, that's all I saw before I turned in my seat and concentrated on what Mrs. Debby was saying. The rest of the day passed by in a blur, Delos didn't try to talk to me and as soon as someone went home early Delos asked Mrs. Debby if he could move up so he could see the board. And I was alone again.**

**Lilly tried to talk to me when school was out, she was very excited. But I pretty much ignored her. **

"…**..Delos said his parents would." Till That.**

"**What did you say?!?" I asked her.**

"**I said that your parents don't have to drive me home to day, Delos said his parents would."**

"**Oh, well okay then I guess I'll talk to you later…………"**

**But she was already gone, running to Delos's mom's truck where he stood waiting holding the door open for her.**

**And I never talked to her again.**

_**__________________________________________________________________________________**_


End file.
